crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria
Victoria (美久都利亜, Bikutoria) is the secondary antagonist in Crimson-Shell. She is both Shion Liddell's coworker and his closest family member among the Black Roses, choosing to assist him in stealing Claudia's Premier Seed in hopes that it will make him feel better about himself. While undercover at Red Rose Headquarters she poses as Crimson-Shell's Chief Officer Gerhart Bathler's secretary. However this facade is dropped after killing Bathler, kidnapping Ruskin, and attempting to convince Wilhelm to join the Black Roses' side. Her attempts are proven unsuccessful as she is killed by Wilhelm, admitting only moments before that she was merely buying Shion time. Appearance Victoria has wavy, grayish beige hair that goes down past her waist, a few strands of which fall in wisps on her face. She wears a light purple jacket and skirt over a darker collared shirt and fishnet stockings. She ties her hair and sometimes she is seen wearing square framed glasses. In her past, she appears to be a little more elegant and feminine. Personality Victoria has a fairly cool, calm demeanor which she showed even when she was betrayed by Wilhelm. On occasion, she is shown to have gotten excited in a rather psychotic way; such as when she was wounded by Wilhelm and laughed maniacally. Victoria has a more caring side however. When Shion was uncertain of who he was, she told him that the place to exist was for him to discover. Victoria is not the most modest of people, flirting with Wilhelm and wearing her collared shirt unbuttoned at the front. History Five years ago before the story, Victoria; along with Shion and some others, was taken by The Mad Scientist as his 'rabbit' experiments to develop a human-mutation, Roses. From this, Victoria and Shion became a Black Roses. And some time later, Shion became more stronger from another Black Roses, made him as a Jet Rose. The problem finally came up, when the perfect mutation of Roses, the Crimson Rose, born and The Mad Scientist's disappear. The Mas Scientist's assistants in the lab began to difficult to handling the Black a nd Jet Roses. This made Shion frustated and enraged, and from this, Shion had an idea to kill the Crimson Rose. With Gerhart's help, Victoria posing as his personal assistant in Crimson-Shell Division, and so the Black Roses could infiltrate into Crimson-Shell Division to gain Shion's goal to kill the Crimson Rose. Plot Coming soon! Powers and Abilities As a Black Rose, Victoria had some abilities which surpass normal human. * Life Leeching * Vines * Poison * Intelligence - Victoria also shown to be tricky, even she tricking Wilhelm with being herself as a bait. Relationships Wilhelm Originally, Victoria tried to manipulate Wilhelm into betraying Claudia by telling him that he was only a slave whose duty was to protect The Rose. .]] She believed that he was on her side when he attacked Ruskin who was eavesdropping. They were never really on friendly terms despite their supposed "alliance" and both would act as if they were superior to each other. When Wilhelm revealed that he hadn't joined forces with Victoria, he tried to shoot her but she used Gerhart Bathler as a shield. Although betrayed, she took the whole thing lightly and continued to discuss Wilhelm's plans while they fought. She laughed and revealed that she was not the leader of the Black Roses and was only stalling him while the real leader, Shion, was getting Claudia's seed. Then she supposedly died of the injury Wilhelm had given her. Shion Liddell Victoria has a good relationship with Shion, as she seems to care for him very much. Gerhart Bathler Quotes * "Sorry... I couldn't return to our comrade's side with you--- Shion!" * ''"The place to exist... is for you to discover. If you still feel insecure, everyone will call out your name... Until you confirm your place to belong. No matter how many times, everyone will still call out your name..." ''(said to Shion) * ''"Even though it's the same as the 'Premiere Rose,' that girl's seed is special. Because of that, she can survive without doing anything and never feel the agony of death. We Black Roses... Just want to be that way." '' Appearances * Sprout I: Prologue of Prologue * Sprout II: Whisper of Thorn * Sprout III: Invitation to Nightmare * Sprout IV: His Eaten Mind * Sprout V: Jet Rose's Ridicule (Flashback) * Sprout VI: Epilogue of Prologue (Flashback) Trivia * Victoria's personality is similar to Lottie from Pandora Hearts. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Black Rose